Don't Let Go
by CrazyJMB
Summary: Derek takes Marti out on a bike-riding lesson just like he promised. Then the person he least suspects comes and asks Derek to teach her how to ride. Going to be a two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

This idea popped into my head as i watched the latest Life With Derek episode.

Disclaimer: I don't own life with derek.

* * *

"Hey Smarti are you ready to learn how to ride a bike like a big girl?" asks Derek.

"Ready Smerek!" exclaims Marti.

"Lets go!" yells Derek says Derek as he starts to push the back of Marti's bike as she pedals.

"Remember, don't let go!" exclaims Marti.

"I won't Smarti", says Derek.

They start circling around the grass field in the park. They circled again and again. Derek held Marti's bike as she eagerly pedaled. At one point, Derek did indeed let go. Marti, however, was unaware of his absence.

"Don't let go! Don't let go!" exclaims Marti who still managed to ride without the support of her big brother.

"Uh Smarti, I'm over here", says Derek.

"Smerek, I'm riding! I'm riding without training wheels! I'm a big girl now!" exclaims Marti.

"Yes, go Smarti! Go!" exclaims Derek.

Marti then looks over to Derek and doesn't realize that there's a rock in her path. She runs into it, loses her balance, and falls onto the park grass.

"Smarti! Are you ok?" asks Derek.

"Yeah Smerek. That was fun. I wish I was on this grass every time I fell!" said an enthusiastic Marti.

"Do you want to ride some more?" asks Derek.

"Yeah, I want to ride for ever and ever", says Marti.

"I don't know about forever Smarti, but we still have a couple hours before dinner", says Derek.

"Oh Smerek, I invited a friend who also can't ride without training wheels", says Marti.

"Which one? Dimi?" asks Derek.

"Nope", answered Marti.

"Daphne?"

"Daphne was so last year", says Marti.

"Than who?" asks Derek.

"Look, she's coming!" exclaims Marti who points at a girl walking a bike, wearing a hockey helmet with a mask, shin pads, kneepads, elbow pads, and shoulder pads.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" yelled Derek.

"Hey guys, how's the riding coming?" asks Casey.

"Space Case, are you here to ride your bike or play hockey?" asks Derek who doesn't even try to contain his laughter.

"For your information, safety is very important. You can get very hurt riding a bike you know", defends Casey.

"Right", says Derek. "So you're 16 and still can't ride a bike?"

"Well my dad tried to teach me when I was not much older than Marti, but once he took off the training wheels I started freaking out and ran home", says Casey. "He tried again to teach me, but I was too scared and eventually with things going bad with my mom, he gave up".

"Right, now go home like a good little Casey and leave me with my Smarti", says Derek.

"But I want to learn how to ride before college", pleads Casey.

"Then ask Emily or Sam or Ralph. Ok maybe not Ralph, but anybody except me", says Derek.

"Please Derek", pleads Casey.

"I don't think so", says Derek.

"Why not? You're teaching Marti. I have a bike with me, we're at the park, so why not?" asks Casey.

"No" insists Derek.

"Fine, then I'll go ask Truman. I'm sure he'll teach me", says Casey.

"Fine I'll teach you, but the first sign of a freak-out, I'm so out of here", says Derek.

"Great, now according to my reading, the first step to a fun bike riding experience is adjusting the bike to fit you", says Casey.

"How's this?" asks Casey after she adjusts her bike a bit.

"That's just fine. Now let's get this over with", says Derek.

Marti started to circle around the park, but soon sat down under a tree to watch Derek teach Casey how to ride. She found it much more entertaining than the bike.

"Now first I'm going to push the bike and hold onto it, while you pedal", says Derek.

"Are you going to let go?" asks Casey.

"Probably and you'll fall and break something", says Derek as he smirks.

"Der-ek!" yells Casey.

"Chill Space Case, I was only kidding", says Derek. "I won't let go until you're ready".

"Good", says a relived Casey.

"Yeah, dad and Nora won't be happy to find you with something broken. I personally wouldn't care but…" starts Derek.

"De-rek!" yells Casey.

"Again kidding. I would care because then the rents would make me tend to you. Derek Venturi doesn't tend to anyone", says Derek. "Well maybe Smarti".

"Whatever, lets just begin", says Casey.

"Ok, I have you. Just start pedaling", says Derek.

Casey starts pedaling. Very slowly, but enough to move her a little. Her eyes, however, are closed the whole time.

"Derek, don't let go!" yelled Casey.

"I'm still here Space Case", says Derek.

A few seconds later, Casey opened her eyes to see where she was going.

"Are you still there Derek?" she asks.

"Yes Spacey, I didn't leave since you last asked 5 seconds ago", says Derek.

"Don't let go!" yelled Casey.

This process went on for a few rounds around the field. Then Derek decided it was time to let Casey try riding on her own.

"Ok Case, I'm going to let go. Just relax, you can ride on your own", says Derek.

"Derek don't!" yelled Casey, but it was too late, he already let go.

Casey started riding for a couple seconds, but soon fell down into the soft, green grass.

"Aw I thought I had it", says Casey.

"Let's try again", says Derek.

This process repeated itself several times with Casey riding a few seconds longer each time before falling.

"Hey Case, Nora just called me and told me that dinner is almost ready" says Derek.

"But I'm so close", says Casey.

"Yeah, but we'll finish tomorrow after school", says Derek.

"How about tonight?' asks Casey.

"Don't you have homework to do?" asks Derek.

"Derek, today is the first day of school", says Casey.

"I know, but I thought you had some reading to get ahead of or something", says Derek.

"No, so after dinner?" asks Casey.

"Fine", agreed Derek. "Let's go get Marti."

After dinner, Derek and Casey went back to the park to finish the lesson.

"Ok Case same idea. I'm going hold onto the bike for a little while and then let go. Don't worry, I'll tell you", says Derek.

"Promise?" asks Casey.

"Sure", says Derek.

So Derek did as he said he would and pushed Casey and held onto the bike for a while. He then let go, but without telling her. He was convinced that Casey's falling was all mental and she would be fine if she thought Derek was still there. He continued to trail the bike to make it seem like he was still holding on.

"Don't let go!" yelled Casey.

"I'm still here Spacey", says Derek.

After a couple minutes Derek finally decided to tell Casey that she was actually riding on her own.

"Don't let go!" yelled Casey.

"Space Case, you've been on your own for a couple minutes now. I've just been following you", says Derek.

"Really! Look at me, I'm riding a bike!" exclaimed Casey.

"Congratulations Space Case, now I'm going home", says Derek.

"Wait! How do you stop this thing?" asks Casey.

"Fall", answers Derek.

"No I mean how do you break?" asks Casey.

"Oh, squeeze the brake that's located on the handle", answers Derek.

Casey did what Derek said, and squeezed the brake. However, she did it too hard and the bike stopped abruptly, causing her to fall. However, she was still on the grass, so she had a very cushioned fall.

"Derek, thanks so much", says Casey after she got up and started to hug him, but Derek backed away again.

"Whoa, I don't think so", says Derek.

"Well thanks anyway", says Casey.

"Don't get used to it. I'm still getting over the fact that Sally's gone. Once that happens, things will be back to normal", says Derek.

"Oh, then you'll go back to pretending to be a tough guy", says Casey.

"What do you mean pretend?" asks Derek.

"We both know you're really a softie", says Casey.

"That's ridiculous", says Derek.

"Don't worry, it'll be our little secret", says Casey.

This is going to be a 2-shot with the second chapter set in the future.

For those waiting on the next chapter of Rounders, it's coming.


	2. Chapter 2

Marti's POV

They didn't know it then, but the first day of their senior year, was among the most important days of their lives. It was also among my favorites. I really think that that day was the turning point in their relationship. That day marked the unofficial end to feud that spread almost two years. Who am I talking about? None other than Casey and Derek.

The day started with the first day of school. Normally it's a pretty big deal because you get to meet your new teachers (for Casey that's good, Derek, not so much), and see your friends again. However, that day was big because of what happened after school.

You see, the prior week, I was very upset because I was entering grade 3, but still couldn't ride a bike without training wheels. I camped out that week in a tent in the hallway upstairs and refused to leave. However, Derek convinced me to come out and promised to teach me after school on the first day. He didn't break his promise.

That afternoon, I was the first one home. I just sat on the couch watching TV, counting the minutes until my big brother showed up. Derek and Casey came home soon after. Derek went upstairs quickly while Casey sat down next to me. I told her about how Derek was going to teach me how to ride and she revealed to me that she never actually learned how to ride a bike. I then invited her to join us, but didn't tell Derek because he would have refused.

Derek and I then went to the park to start our lesson. We found an empty field and I hopped on my bike. He pushed me to get me started and held onto the bike for support; then without telling me, he let go and I was able to support myself. It was one of the greatest feelings in the world. I soon ran into a rock and feel, but the joy of learning how to ride, as well as the soft grass, cushioned the fall.

Then Casey arrived dressed in padding that a person getting ready for a hockey game would find excessive. After a little pleading, Casey convinced Derek to teach her how to ride a bike. Casey came close, but couldn't quite do it before it was time for dinner. To everybody's surprise, Derek agreed to continue the lesson after dinner. It didn't take long for Casey to ride on her own after dinner and she was giddy after she did it. She thanked Derek and shrugged it off like he often does. He said that he would stop being nice once he got over Sally. I guess he's never gotten over Sally or something else happened. Ok something else happened.

You may wonder, how are we doing today and what are we up to? Well I'm currently a grade 1 teacher and class begins a few weeks. Right now I'm at the park sitting on a bench with my nephew, Derek Jr., watching my niece, Emily, learn how to ride a bike with her father. As you may have guessed the father is none other than my big brother Derek Venturi.

Watching this scene is so surreal for me because I remember very vividly when that kid on the bicycle was Casey and yours truly.

"Ok I'm going to push you to get started and then I'll hold onto you so you don't fall", says Derek.

"You promise?" asks Emily.

"Promise", says Derek as he begins to push.

"Don't let go!" screamed little Emily.

"I have you", reassures Derek.

"I remember when Daddy taught me Aunt Marti", says Derek Jr.

"I remember that like it was yesterday", I say. "You know, Daddy taught me how to ride a bike and he also taught your mom".

"Wow, my daddy's the best daddy in the whole wide world", says Derek Jr.

"Hey how's my favorite little guy doing?" asks Casey.

"Great! Daddy's teaching Emily to ride just like he taught me, you, and Aunt Marti!" exclaimed Derek Jr.

That's right the mother is none other than Casey Venturi, my big stepsister. I wasn't kidding when I said that day was a turning point in their relationship. Ever since that day, the fighting went down; it wasn't completely gone though. It still is Derek and Casey. I remember when they finally got together. It was towards around Christmas time (or Derekus time if your Derek). Derek noticed that Casey's bike (which was actually Derek's but he the Prince so he didn't mind) was getting worn, so he bought her a new one for Christmas. It had a basket in the front of it and inside the basket was a gold necklace. When confronted about it, Derek made some half-hearted excuse that it was for some other girl in his school and he dropped it in their by accident. To make a long story short, she didn't buy it and the rest they say is history.

They ended up going to the same university. With Casey's help, Derek surprised everyone by graduating and graduating on time. A month prior to that, Derek had done something that was unthinkable not too long ago. There was a couple's bike race in which everyone had to write 2-person bikes. Derek, upon hearing this, bought him and Casey a two person bike. On the day of the race, he set the bike up with helmets on both seats. Casey, who had never seen the bike before, literally squealed when she saw it. I didn't think I could hear such a sound, but she outdid herself about 10 seconds later. When she picked up her helmet she saw a little black box sitting on the seat; it contained a diamond ring. I think Edwin, who was overseas studying abroad heard that squeal.

"I'm riding! I'm really riding!" yells little Emily.

After a while, little Emily and Derek Sr. go over to the rest of the family. He gives Casey a huge hug.

"I got you", he says.

"Don't let go", responds Casey.

"I won't. I promise", answers Derek.

Some relationships are defined by objects or symbols. For Derek and Casey, their relationship is defined by a bicycle. Who knew that Casey's spontaneous desire to learn how to ride a bike would result in all this. Some say that it was inevidable; others say that the bike lesson was solely responsible. Whatever the reason, I'm happy for them and I hope one day I find Mr. Right and my own symbol to define us. I hope I find that guy who will hold onto me and never let go.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. I know the story was a bit short, but I think it worked.

Please review! :)


End file.
